Untitled
by Black'Hyuuga
Summary: "Tembakkan meriam ke arah barat 45'"/"Si-siapa kalian?"/"Aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku"/"Temukanlah Umi Saidai no Otakara"/ petualangan dan perjuangan kesepuluh perompak Umi no Yuuki demi menolong keluarga mereka, memperebutkan Umi Saidai no Otakara, melawan musuh yang berbeda di setiap dimensinya, akankah mereka berhasil? / Chap 2 update
1. Prologue

**Title **::: [Still Untitled]

**Disclaimer** ::: Masashi Kishimoto

**Author** ::: Black'Hyuuga

**Main Cast** :::

Uzumaki Naruto = 19 years old

Hyuuga Hinata = 16 years old

Uchiha Sasuke = 19 years old

Haruno Sakura = 17 years old

Sai = 20 years old

Yamanaka Ino = 18 years old

Hyuuga Neji = 20 years old

Tenten = 18 years old

**Other Cast** :::

Others NARUTO's character

**Genre** ::: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Take Place** ::: AU, dan semuanya karangan Author gila

**Type of Relationship** ::: Straight

**Pair** ::: [belum di tentukan]

Sementara ini masih Untitled, dan Prologue tentunya … Enjoy reading! #NP ::: IF – Kana Nishino

-::-

Moshi ano hi no ame

_If the rain on that day_

Ga yandreita nara

_had stopped_

Kitto surechigatteita dake kamo

_While we passed by .._

-::-

"Naru sayang, pergilah bersama Iruka dan Sasuke"

"enggak mau, Nalu mau nemenin kaa-chan cama tou-chan"

"Naru-chan, ini permintaan kaa-chan,"

"ta-tapi ke-kenapa kaa-chan?"

"suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya nak

Ini, bawalah ini bersamamu, jangan kau buka sampai kau menemukan

Umi Saida no Otakara1 ya nak"

"a-apa itu tou-chan?"

"nanti kau pasti mengetahuinya"

"pergilah lewat pintu belakang!"

-::-

Basu ga kiteta nara

_when you came to the bus_,

Kimi towa deau koto ga nakattanda ne

_I wouldn't have met you_

Moshimo sukoshi demo

_If just for a litle bit.._

Ano shunkan ga zuretetara

_if that moment had deviated,_

Futari wa chigatta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta

_the fate we followed could have been altered_

-::-

"Tembakkan meriam ke arah jam barat 45°"

"awas Sasuke, dibelakangmu!"

"Next world, Ninja's World"

"Si-siapa ka-kalian?"

"Hei, jangan main tarik begini dong!"

"Mau ku pukul kau hah? Kau mau bawa kemana aku?"

-::-

Kimi to onaji mirai wo

_I want to see the same future_

Zutto isshoni miteitai

_together foreverwith you_

Onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de

_I want to view the sam star_

Mitsumeteiyou yo

_at the same place together_

-::-

"hah..hah…hah.. kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hei jangan menghindar!"

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu!"

"Apa ini benar?"

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak pernah seperti ini lagi"

"Hei lihat bintangnya bersinar lebih terang!"

-::-

Kimi no egaku mirai ni

_Do you think than I'm in_

Watashi wa iru no kana

_the future that you're envisioning?_

Onajisora wo onaji omoi de

_I want to look up at the same sky_

Miageteitai yo

_with those same feelings_

-::-

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada keluargaku!"

"hentikan !Hentikan ini !"

"Apa sampai disini saja?"

"Kita menemukannya !"

"Aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku"

-::-

END

**a/n :**

**1.** _Umi Saidai no Otakara :: Harta Terbesar di Lautan_

Yosh, gimana minna? Gomen baru prolog, kalau banyak yang suka bakal aku lanjutin, ini sebagai pengganti fict sampah saya yang kena flame, yah mau gimana lagi? Yosh mohon kripik eh kritik dan sarannya, juga flame kalau memang saya tidak becus, tapi jangan asal flame ya senpai, yang membangunlah, ehehe jaa ne next chapter !


	2. Perjalanan menuju Pulau Yamaru 1 of 2

**Title **::: [Still Untitled]

**Disclaimer** ::: Masashi Kishimoto

**Author** ::: Black'Hyuuga

**Main Cast** :::

Uzumaki Naruto = 19 years old

Hyuuga Hinata = 16 years old

Uchiha Sasuke = 19 years old

Haruno Sakura = 17 years old

Sai = 20 years old

Yamanaka Ino = 18 years old

Hyuuga Neji = 20 years old

Tenten = 18 years old

**Other Cast** :::

Others NARUTO's character

**Genre** ::: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Take Place** ::: AU, dan semuanya karangan Author gila

**Type of Relationship** ::: Straight

**Pair** ::: [belum di tentukan]

**Warning** :: Typo(s) bertebaran, kata-kata tidak masuk akal, de es beh

**Note** ::

"..." = berbicara biasa

'_italic'_ = clue, inner, flashback

TRANG !

TRANG !

TRANG !

BRAKKK!

Terdengar suara pedang saling bergesekan, menandakan adanya aktifitas adu pedang di pagi buta itu, tak peduli peluh yang terus mengucur deras dari pelipis keduanya, mereka tetap melanjutkan briefing pagi dengan beradu pedang sampai salah satu mereka terjatuh, si penjatuh mengulurkan tangannya, membantu yang terjatuh untuk kembali bangkit, ia hanya tersenyum tipis,

"Ini sudah kali ke 24 kau terjatuh Dobe" ujar Sasuke

"urusai Teme, kau senang sekali mengejekku yah, akan ku balas nanti" jawab Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke

"Hei kalian, masih pagi buta begini sudah berlatih, hoahm, aku saja masih sedikit mengantuk" Kata Sai sembari duduk di kursi santai

"hn" entahlah apa maksud Sasuke-si Teme- dari kata yang dilontarkannya, belum ditemukannya kamus manapun yang mencatat kata Sasuke itu

"iya nih Sai, oh ya yang lainnya kemana?" Tanya pemuda Dobe ah tidak Naruto pada pemuda rambut klimis itu

"kalau Neji, ia masih berlatih di ruang pribadinya, Kakashi-san dan Iruka-san sedang membuat strategi dan perjalanan berikutnya, Hinata ada di pemantauan, sisanya sedang menyiapkan sarapan" jawab pemuda itu tanpa menoleh sambil mengambil sketsa dan sebuah pensil untuk menggambar

Naruto hanya membalas dengan membulatkan bibirnya, Sasuke berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air, Naruto duduk di dekat dek kapal sambil menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut rambut kuning terangnya, ia sangat menikmati hal tersebut, membawa kedamaian tersendiri pada hatinya.

-::-

Wangi masakan menguar di dapur, memancing rasa lapar yang tiba-tiba muncul bagi siapapun yang memasuki area itu, dapur kecil minimalis yang terletak di samping kabin-tempat rapat dan ruang makan-, Tenten memindahkan omelet dan sup jagung ke ruang makan, Ino masih memanggang beberapa roti dan merebus telur, Sakura keluar untuk memanggil yang lainnya.

"Minna ! ayo sarapan sudah siap!" seru seorang gadis bersurai sangat mencolok, MERAH JAMBU, kemungkinan memiliki rambut itu hanya semilliar dibanding satu ! Setelah berteriak seperti itu, muncul beberapa kepala, yakni milik Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, dan Neji, dan Hinata. _He__i dimana Naruto?_ Batin Sakura, seakan mampu membaca mimic bingung gadis itu Sasuke segera beranjak,

"aku yang mencarinya" sambil melangkah keluar dari ruang makan menuju dek kapal

"Hei Dobe, kenapa masih disini? Kau tidak ikut sarapan?" Tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, "ah ternyata kau Teme, kau mengagetkanku, sudah jamnya Sarapan ya? Kenapa tidak bilang?" setelah menjawab pemuda dengan kumis kucing itu segera berlari ke dalam untuk sarapan

Sedangkan Sasuke? Hanya tersenyum simpul memperhatikan kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu sambil menggelengkan kepala, _kau tidak pernah berubah, kalau sudah makan? Sahabat pun kau lupakan_ batinnya.

-::-

**SKIP TIME SARAPAN**

-::-

"Kakashi-sensei, petunjuk selanjutnya mengarah kemana?" Tanya Neji pada sesosok pria berumur sekitar 28-30 tahunan itu, rambutnya perak melawan gravitasi

Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum tipis, "Petunjuk disini mengatakan, _melangkah sejenak menatap langit biru, pandangilah hingga kau menemukan mentari bersinar redup, temukanlah segaris rona tipis disana_ kau mengerti ini?" Tanya Kakashi balik,

"_melangkah sejenak menatap langit biru, pandangilah hingga kau menemukan mentari bersinar redup, temukanlah segaris rona tipis disana_" sambil mengusap dagu Neji memutar otak _apa maksudnya ini?_ Gumamnya.

"Kakashi-sensei, persediaan air dan makanan mulai menipis, bir juga sudah mulai habis, beberapa sayuran sudah kehabisan stok, kini hanya tersisa telur dan buah-buahan, kita mampir sebentar yah?" Tanya Ino pada Kakashi

"ya itu benar sensei, mau makan apa kita nanti" tambah Tenten

"yare yare, pulau terdekat dari sini adalah pulau Yamaru, mungkin kita bisa singgah sebentar di sana sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan" balas Kakashi

"Kakashi, portal selanjutnya ke Dunia Api bukan, tapi kunci menuju portal tersebut belum kita temukan" ucap Iruka

"Mungkin jika kita berhasil memecahkan petunjuk ini kita bisa menemukan kunci menuju Dunia Api" gumam Kakashi yang masih bisa didengar Iruka

"giliranku mengemudikan kapal" ucap Iruka sembari menuju ke anjungan*****

"Pulau Yamaru sudah terlihat sensei" kata Hinata pada Kakashi

"Yosh, kecepatan penuh menuju Pulau Yamaru Iruka-sensei!" ujar Naruto bersemangat

"hn" –taulah siapa ini–

Mereka kemudian bubar, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Sakura menuju ke bagian depan kapal, Sai duduk di dekat haluan kapal yang berbentuk seperti kepala Rubah, Naruto kembali melanjutkan lamunannya yang sempat tertunda (?) Sasuke dan Sakura entah sedang apa

-::-

"Kakashi-sensei, perasaanku saja atau memang Pulau itu seperti tak berpenghuni ya sensei?" Tanya Ino

"Tapi menurut buku di kapal ini, Pulau Yamaru pulau yang makmur" jawab Kakashi sembari membuka-buka lembar demi lembar buku yang dibacanya

"Benar juga kata Ino, sensei, tidak nampak adanya aktifitas di sekitar pulau, galangan kapal juga sepi, di pulau-pulau sebelumnya bukankah selalu ramai?" kata Sakura menambahkan pendapat Ino

"Kita perlu menyelidikinya" ujar Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas

"Benar" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum palsu, tangan kanannya tetap pada sketsanya

"Yosh, ini semakin seru-ttebayo!" seru Naruto dengan semangat berkobar mengingat ekspresi teman pulaunya yang bernama Lee yang selalu bersemangat

"Ino sampaikan pada Hinata, Neji, coba pantau lagi Pulau Yamaru, apa benar tak tampak adanya aktifitas di galangan kapalnya?" ujar Kakashi tanpa menoleh dari buku yang dibacanya pada gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu, Ino hanya mengangguk, kemudian menaiki anak tangga menuju ke tempat pemantauan

"Neji, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei meminta tolong padaku untuk menyampaikan hal ini" kata Ino menjelaskan apa yang disampaikan oleh Kakashi

"hn, baik kami mengerti, Ino turunlah, bilang pada Kakashi-sensei jika sudah selesai kami akan turun" kata Neji pada Ino

"baiklah Neji, Hinata selamat bertugas" ucap Ino mengangguk sembari turun menuju ke kabin kapal

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi

"Jika sudah selesai mereka yang akan turun kemari" Ino duduk di dekat jendela kabin kapal, menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi

Pulau Yamaru, pulau yang berada dalam daerah perairan yang luas ini tampak indah dengan rimbunnya pepohonan yang mengitari pulau tersebut, tampak galangan kapal sedang di sebelah barat pulau tersebut, perumahan penduduk juga tampak asri, namun yang sangat aneh dari pulau tersebut adalah, pulau itu nampak sepi, seperti tak ada kegiatan atau aktifitas yang berlangsung, pasar tampak lengang, jalan tampak sepi, rumah penduduk yang berada di dekat pantai juga tertutup sangat rapat.

-::-

DI dalam kabin, hanya terlihat Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku, Ino yang sedang menyisiri rambutnya, dan Tenten sedang mengelap pistol dan pisau kesayangannya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menuruni tangga menuju kabin kapal, pemilik kaki-kaki tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik kakak beradik Hyuuga, Neji dan Hinata, mereka segera menyampaikan apa yang mereka lihat, Neji maju mendekati Kakashi

"Dari pantauanku dan Hinata tadi, benar sensei, galangan tampak sepi, hanya tampak beberapa buah kapal besar, tapi kami tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas lambang dari bendera tersebut" ucap Neji memberi informasi pada Kakashi

"Baiklah, kita harus menyelidikinya sesuai perkataan Sasuke, Iruka kecepatan penuh menuju Pulau Yamaru" titah Kakashi pada rekannya yang sedang mengemudikan kapal

"Baik !" jawab Iruka menambah kecepatan kapal

_Kali ini siapa?_ Gumam Kakashi

-:**ToBeCOntinue**:-

**Note** :::

*****) Anjungan ::: Tempat kemudi kapal

-::-

**Author's Note** :::

**KarinHyuuga ** ::: Arigatou udah review, eheh, hei jangan panggil senpai, ini fict pertama, ya sudah sayaa usahakann untuk menangani typo(s) nya tapi mungkin masih ada di sekitar sana #nunjukfict# dan jangan lupa review lagi yah, sekian dari Author gila, makasi !


End file.
